


Project Haikyuu!! 0129

by DJLNZ



Series: The Story Jumpers [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, F/F, M/M, Omega Verse, Spin Off, Story Jumpers, beta, delta - Freeform, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJLNZ/pseuds/DJLNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you've heard about Alphas, Omegas, and Betas, right? What you probably didn't know, is that there is a fourth species: Deltas. They do just as their name implies; they change. Deltas are incredibly rare, only ever recorded as the offspring of a male Omega and a female Alpha. But when a male Omega and female Alpha mate, it's rare even then that a Delta will be born. Lee Lux, a male Delta and Story Jumper, finds himself in the middle of a crisis. Omegas are vanishing, and their Alphas are getting nowhere. Can he save them, and not get caught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Occupation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicPrincess655](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kenopsia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6328033) by [MusicPrincess655](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655). 



Story Jumpers:

Story Jumpers do exactly what the name implies. They jump from story to story. Whether it be fanfiction, the original, or anything in between, they can jump to it. Very few are chosen to be Story Jumpers, mainly because 1) they are immortal, 2) they are only there to keep balance between stories, and 3) they are there to eliminate rouge Story Jumpers. Because even these people are human, in a way, and they can turn. Each Story Jumper has their own headquarters, which consists of a large room meant to carry information about all of their different characters, the information about all of the worlds, and everything about the rouge Story Jumpers. They also have a hallway that is constantly growing, due to different medias appearing, new stories inside these medias, and fanfictions about the new stories. The main hallway has access to all original stories. Right inside those, is a dressing room, a hallway, and a large door. The large door is the doorway to the original story. The secondary hallway contains all the doors for the fanfictions. Within every door is a dressing room and the corresponding doorway. The door closes behind them, but they have the only key to open it again. The only thing they have to do is not lose the key, or forget where the doorway is once they are inside the story.


	2. Prologue

Second after second passed, each marked by a deafening tick in the silent room. Papers were stacked high, books making towering columns that loomed above. A boy sat, unmoving, staring at a large map on a wall. After what seemed like an eternity, he stood up, and grabbed a clipboard with a title on it.

"Which is it now..." he mumbled, reading the label. Sighing, he tucked it under his arm, pulling a key off the large ring of them that was hooked to his waistband. He turned into a hallway that stretched till it vanished into an abyss of darkness, large doors on either side, each with a label on a plaque. The only sound was his shoes padding softly on the tile floor as he made his way down the seemingly endless hall. Finally, he reached his destination. The door had the title of the overarching subject. In this case, the name of a story. Through this door was a large door, and another hallway which was almost identical to the first. When he reached the door he needed to go through, it had the title of the substory. Opening it, he stepped into a dressing room with a door inside. He shed his grey shirt and pants, trading them out for a leather jacket with no sleeves, ripped black skinny jeans, and knee high combat boots. He flipped through the papers on the clipboard, reading a description before hanging it on a pin near the other door, then opened it. Beyond this door was a black hole, seeming as if there was just an absence of matter there. Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the abyss. The door swung shut on its own, the plaque reading "Haikyuu!! - Fanfiction - Kenopsia"


	3. Character Description

Lee Lux (Occupation: Story Jumper) [Current Description For This Mission]:

Physical features: Ebony black hair that swoops down over his left eye. His right eye is a brilliant blue, while his left is blood red. He's toned, and 5'8". He has a splash of freckles over the bridge of his nose and under his eyes along his cheekbones. His slender frame is deceiving, as he is incredibly strong. He has a white scar down the middle of his tongue, along with a darker one that stretches from the bottom of his left ribs to the top of his right hip. That scar is an inch in width and a foot in length. Along his forearms, there are almost always fresh cuts among older scars. On his ankles and wrists, there are faint scars as if he were restrained. His skin is tanned to perfection, and he gains a lot of attention, especially from girls.

Personality: Lee is a classic bad boy. Or so he seems. Lee Lux is an experienced actor, and knows how to deceive others. He tends to stick to "bad boy", "rebel", and "naughty". Though at heart, he is a total sweetheart. While it seems that he would take his date to a bar and get them drunk, he's more one to take them to a grassy hill and have a picnic. He tends to care too much for people, and that usually ends up with him getting drunk, and ending up hurting someone, seeing as he is a very, VERY aggressive drunk. He never shows his actual self to anybody, because then he can't protect his emotions. He can be very sassy, and enjoys it because it makes him feel like he's getting even bit by bit, even if the person he is verbally attacking has nothing to do with the emotional hurt he feels.

Background: Lee Lux grew up in America, where his parents pushed him to be the best at everything. He didn't know any better at the time, so he did. He remembers everything, so it makes it easy for him to excel in all his classes. He is very adaptable, so he can be the most efficient in getting things done. He also has an incredible eye for detail, allowing him to create amazing works of art. But a year ago, there was an accident. An accident that nobody will tell him about, but it landed him in the hospital, deep in a coma. He awoke several weeks later, having no memory of his past. Well, that's not quite true. See, he knows things, but he can't remember where he learned them. But that isn't all that happened in the accident. That accident is where he gained the scar on his stomach, and his blood red eye. Since the accident, he moved to Japan, where he started anew. He is involved in several afterschool sports, including swimming, basketball, volleyball, and soccer. While he was in America, he had a team. This team was the best of the best, and Lee is their captain. He lead the team to victory time and time again. This team didn't play a specific sport, instead they jumped from tournament to tournament, winning over and over. Lee's team was trained vigorously. They never took days off, and worked from sun up to sun down every day. Their training inside that time is even more strenuous. To the point where it landed one of them in the hospital due to overworking. He was eventually kicked off the team because he couldn't continue playing for them. The entire team is incredibly smart, their eyes catching every detail and reading the opposing players easier than a children's book. They use techniques unseen by players ever before, and they can feel each other's presence on the court. They can feel when it's time to change techniques, and they are able to move in synch without so much of a glance at the other members. That is why they won. Because they thought faster than everyone else. But they weren't allowed to play as a team in tournaments anymore, due to the fact that they would always win. So they split up. Currently, he lives in Japan.


	4. Step 1: Set Sights and Gain Entry

Lee's multicolored eyes scanned his surroundings. He was standing in front of a high school, debating whether or not he should go in now. A letter was held in his right hand, and he tapped the corner of it against his chin. Sighing, he walked in just as the lunch bell rang. Teenagers began to floor the halls, moving like a river. Lee effortlessly weaved his way between them, his firm gaze set on the principal's door. He ignored the strange looks he received, though a little shocked they knew he was different. Though, he supposed it was hard to fit in when you weren't wearing the uniform. When he had almost reached his destination, he was nearly knocked off his feet by a blur of orange. He managed to grab the back of the kid's shirt before he hit the ground. The ginger instantly straightened up and bowed deeply.

"Sorry!" The smaller boy near shouted, snapping back upright. Lee shook his head, letting a small smile lazily play across his lips.

"It's alright." he waved at the smaller kid, almost walking into a scowling raven haired boy. He stepped to the side, allowing the boy room to walk past, directly up to the ginger.

"Hinata you dumbass! Be more careful!" He snapped, thumping the ginger on the side of the head. Hinata yelped, complaining.

"That hurt, Kageyama! And I said I was sorry!" Hinata whined, trying to return Kageyama's scowl. Then they both took off, Kageyama chasing Hinata. A familiar feeling at the base of Lee's neck told him they would both be important. He chuckled to himself as he walked into the office.

 

A few minutes later, Lee was walking down the halls with a uniform and books, having smooth talked his way into the system. The letter had been a false letter of recommendation, yet it was pretty convincing. Looking at his schedule, he slipped into his next class and spoke with the teacher, who nodded and gave him a seat. He was seated next to the window, and received plenty of strange looks when class started. Time seemed to fly after that. Lee introduced himself at the teacher's suggestion, earning welcomes. The classes droned on, nothing striking him as important. But as soon as the end of the day came, everything snapped into sharp focus. Now he knew he had to pay attention. His body went into auto pilot, following the strange sense that more experienced Story Jumpers had. He was rather confused when he ended up standing outside of a gym, but didn't question it. Instead, he followed his sense and walked inside. The squeaking of shoes and smacking of balls greeted him. He smiled softly, nostalgia warming his chest. Over his past missions, he had acquired a rather fondness for sports, and volleyball was no exception. He leaned against the doorframe, not yet noticed. His gut burned. This is where he needed to be. These people were important, and he needed to keep tabs on them. Lee spotted Hinata and Kageyama, not to his surprise. He picked up names being yelled, and quickly attached them to people. Something in his gut told him he didn't have a lot of time. He needed them to trust him, and fast. But that was going to be difficult. As he ran through ideas in his head, the ball was hit, and it flew awry. Everything seemed to slow as it sped toward a couple girls in the corner, both of them realizing too late. Then it hit him. Lee sprinted forward, receiving the ball perfectly before it hit the cowering girls. The ball arced beautifully over the net, but the players were two stunned to move as it hit the ground and rolled to a stop in the corner, forgotten. The silence pressed in on Lee's ears, and pretended not to notice it as he turned around to face the girls.

"Are you two alright?" He asked softly, concern in his eyes. The blond Omega looked terrified of him, nodding weakly. Her raven Alpha simply nodded.

"Thank you." The black haired girl said, her voice soft and gentle. Lee nodded, smiling as she turned to the shaking blond. "Yaichi, it's alright. Calm down. He's not going to hurt you." The blond swallowed, nodding and straightening up.

"T-Thank you s-sir!" She squeaked, her voice high pitched and rushed. Lee laughed.

"Any time." He said warmly, which seemed to comfort her slightly. A voice from behind him caused him to turn.

"Who are you?" A blond man wearing a red track suit walked up to him. Lee bowed his head.

"My name is Lee Lux, second year transfer from America. I take it you are Ukai-san?" He inquired, the other blinking with a bit of surprise.

"Yes. That's me. May I ask what you're doing here?" Ukai's gruff voice was the only voice in the gym. Lee could smell that this man was an Alpha, and quickly identified his Omega: a shorter male with glasses and brown hair.

"I've always had a love for volleyball, but it appears I've moved here too late to join the club. Therefore, I'll simply settle for watching, if you don't mind." Lee replied, sweeping his one eyed gaze across the room, making eye contact with everyone at least once. Ukai huffed, almost in indecision.

"Show us what you've got. If you're good enough, you can join. We just finished a game, so we don't have another one for a while. That should give you enough time to adjust." The Alpha finally said. Lee raised his hands, acting as though he were going to try to decline, but before he could utter a word, Hinata raced over.

"You're that person I ran into at lunch!" He yelled, looking up at him with wide golden eyes. Lee chuckled.

"So it seems. Hello again." He glanced up as another body came barreling forward, stopping right in front of him. This boy was shorter than Hinata, but his spiked up hair make him look a little taller. There was a bleached tuft of hair on his forehead, standing out drastically against his black locks. He shouted with the same enthusiasm as Hinata.

"That was really cool! You were all NYOOOOM and then KABAM! The ball just went WOOSH and--" The flailing boy was cut off by a large male placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Noya, please calm down." He almost whispered. Lee quickly identified them. Noya was the Omega, the tall man his Alpha. Hinata was an Omega, Kageyama his Alpha. Lee glanced around the room. The silver haired teen was obviously the black haired male's Omega, and the bald teen clearly an Alpha, but instead of having an Omega, his Beta stood on the other side of the court. The tall blond in the corner, though seeming like an Alpha, was actually the Omega to his freckled Alpha, who seemed like an Omega. Lee smiled inwardly. Currently, he was giving off the scent of an Omega, but a powerful one at that. Seeing as he was a Delta, he was able to change his scent. In his gut, he knew it couldn't be found out he was a Delta. Not only would he be captured and be subject to life as nothing but a caged experiment, but his keys would be taken, and he would have failed his mission as a Story Jumper. He sighed, too deep in his thoughts to notice the attention he grabbed with it. Being able to jump into stories meant that there needed to be added risk. Because with that ability, if there wasn't enough risk, Story Jumpers could go rouge. A voice snapped him back to reality. He blinked, looking around, then realized a question had been asked.

"I'm sorry, please repeat." He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Ukai sighed.

"I asked if you could go get changed so we can assess your skill now, if you're ready." Lee nodded.

"I'll be right back." He said, slipping into the bathroom to change. He smiled, itching to hold a ball in his hands again.

 

Lee took a deep breath as he looked at the other side of the net. So far, he had astounded them in receives, blocking, and tossing. Now, as he tossed the ball into the air, he was about to add serving to that list. Running forward, he kept his eyes trained on the libero on the other side. Their eyes locked, and Lee held the boy in place as he jumped, then slammed his hand into the ball. It rippled, almost vanishing as it streaked through the air. Nishinoya couldn't even move, held captive by Lee's intense gaze, as the ball hit the ground to his left. The ricochet sent it high into the air, Lee finally releasing Noya from his gaze. The libero instantly shivered, and although he was mad he missed the ball, he was more mad that he couldn't even move.

"What was that?!" He shrieked. "I couldn't even move! I was trying so hard but I missed it! What did you do?!" Lee shrugged.

"I held you still with nothing but my eyes. A nearly impossible trick I learned several years ago. I could try to teach you." Lee offered. "That is, IF I make it on the team." He added, seeing Ukai grumble out of the corner of his eye. He turned to the coach. "What's next?"

"Spiking. Last one. Better make it count." He said, nodding at a few players, who got into position. "We'll start you off with Kageyama tossing, Tsukishima and Hinata blocking, Daichi receiving." Lee nodded.

"Are you gonna do that eye thing again?" Daichi asked warily. Lee laughed.

"Nah. I won't need it." He said airily, though the last part made Daichi even more cautious. Lee stood near the back, waiting for Kageyama. The air was tense as he tossed the ball. Lee stayed still, tracking the ball as it sailed higher and higher, waiting almost too long. Then suddenly the tension snapped as he sprinted forward, jumping. But he jumped a little too high, the ball peaking at his shoulder height. Yet he was calm, seeing everything on the other side. He saw Tsukishima's arms begin to reach over the net, then spiked. The ball slammed to the ground, its path nearly parallel to the net as it flew right between Tsukishima and the net. The blocker's eyes widened in shock as he landed. Lee didn't look surprised at all, instead looking to Ukai, who recovered from his surprise quickly, clearing his throat.

"Next, Sugawara tossing, Tanaka and Asahi blocking, Nishinoya receiving."

The boys nodded, switching positions. Nishinoya looked almost angry, though there was a little bit of excitement in his eyes. Lee eyed the ace, deciding on his next spike. He took a deep breath, knowing this one was going to take a toll on him, but he would probably be alright. He wasn't so sure about Asahi or Noya though. Maybe he should aim for Tanaka.... Nah. Lee smirked, Asahi shivering a bit in fear. If he made it past the ace, he would be on the team, and that was the fastest way to earn their trust. His gut warmed. Even his sense was telling him he could do it. Stepping back to the back line, he waited for the toss. As Sugawara tossed it, Lee felt himself slip into an extreme focus he hadn't felt for a long time. This spike was going to be the hardest thing he has tried to pull off for a long time, but he felt confident he could do it. When the ball reached ideal height, he ran forward and jumped. But this jump was different. He was still moving forward in the air, and would hit the net if he didn't do this right. Not only that, but he spun. As soon as his feet left the ground, he spun, almost all the way around by the time he met the ball. His right arm was outstretched, his upper body still spinning, going past 360 degrees. When his hand came in contact with the ball, it did more than ripple. It almost looked like it was going to flatten against his hand. The ball was going so fast, that when it came in contact with Asahi's elbows, it blasted right though his block, his arms flying to the sides. Noya didn't have time to be shocked, instead trying to receive it. But there was still so much power, that it pushed his arms apart by the elbows as well, and it slammed into the ground, in bounds. Lee had hit the ball so hard that it had stopped is forward momentum, actually pushing him backwards. There had been so much power in his swing that he had to spin another 360 degrees before he landed. The entire spike had lasted less than a millisecond. Asahi was rubbing the inside of his elbows, Noya doing the same. The rest of the team simply stared, the closest thing to that they've seen being Oikawa's serve, but even that was pale in comparison. This spike had much more power and control, and the spiker didn't even seem worn out. Lee panted slightly, his whirring mind slowing back down to normal speed. He was quite impressed himself, but that's what happens when you've been stuck in a place outside of time with almost nothing to do for as long as you can remember. You pick up a few skills. Ukai looked at Daichi, who was pale. The captain nodded, and Ukai looked over at Lee, who was getting a drink from his water bottle.

"You're in." That one sentence from Ukai brought a bright smile to Lee's face. He jumped in the air, cheering. Though internally, he wasn't surprised at all. **Step one, complete.**


	5. Step 2: Gather Information on Subjects

Lee's eyes swept back and forth under his ebony bangs as he made his way through the now empty school. His shoes barely made a sound on the tile, squeaking only a little as he turned to face the office door. Glancing left and right, he slid two pieces of metal into the lock and turned them, unsurprised at the still satisfying click as he swung the door open and entered the dark room. He headed right for the computer, slipping a flash drive into the USB port. The computer didn't even have to turn on as the flash drive began extracting the student files, easily bypassing the weak protection. As his virus did its work, Lee paced around the room, peering into desks and into other offices. His gut feeling was weak here, and he knew nothing here was of importance. Something prickled in the base of his throat and he began going through everyone he knew was important, and listing everything he knew about them.

 _Sawamura Daichi (captain):_  
_Around 177 cm tall._  
 _Third year._  
 _Mated to Sugawara Koushi._  
 _Kind, caring captain who isn't afraid to crack down on his team when the need arises._  
 _Strength and position: a solid defence._

 _Sugawara Koshi (vice-captain):_  
_Around 173 cm tall._  
 _Third year._  
 _Mated to Sawamura Daichi._  
 _Sweet and motherly, but is still a teenage boy, so he does have a rough side._  
 _Strength and position: an observant and calculating setter, who is great at picking apart the other team and coming up with strategies._

_Asahi Azumane (ace):_   
_About 186 cm tall._   
_Third year._   
_Courting Nishinoya Yuu._   
_Extremely shy and sweet, yet is intimidating on the court and when angered._   
_Strength and position: a powerful wing spiker, and lives up to his title as the ace._

_Nishinoya Yuu---_

Lee's gut jolted and his eyes widened as his brain went into overdrive. He began to analyze everything about the libero, his sense telling him something was going to happen to him. He grabbed his flash drive, which had finished downloading the files, and headed off, almost forgetting to lock the door behind him. His gut seemed to twist and writhe as he began to jog, heading in the direction he'd seen Nishinoya last going. Suddenly, he skidded to a stop, a hand on his chest. His chest seemed to be trying to hold him back, sending constricting pulses through his body. Lee bit his lip in indecision, glancing up at the street before turning around and heading to a nearby hotel. Something was going to happen to Nishinoya, but Lee wasn't supposed to do anything about it. And it bothered him. He clenched his fingers around the flash drive in his jersey pocket. Well, he had what he needed. **Step two, complete.**


	6. Step 3: Use Gathered Information and Analyze Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is currently on hold for a while.

The next morning, as soon as Lee set foot in the gym, silence pressed in on his ears. Eyes bore into him and he swallowed instinctually. He forced his scent to remain the same as the head Alpha approached him. He groaned internally. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to force his way into the team the day before one of them vanished. But as Daichi spoke, Lee realized he wasn't going to be confronted yet.

"Get ready for practice. You'll be on defense in the place of Nishinoya, since he isn't here yet. Go." The Alpha pretty much commanded. Lee nodded furiously and raced to the bathroom to change, even though he could have very well used the club room. When he came back out, the gym was still a little quieter than usual, but that was to be expected. Practice blurred by, nothing of great importance. People kept saying that Nishinoya was probably late, but Lee's gut told him otherwise. Some said he was sick, yet Lee was convinced of some other event. But he kept silent, watching and observing from the sidelines like he always did.

" _Kidnapped...."_

That single thought ran laps through his head, making him almost sick with certainty by the end of the day. After school practice was nothing worth paying attention to, so just like morning practice, it blurred by. But everything clicked back into sharp focus when Daichi cornered him in the bathroom after clean up. Sugawara was with him, along with Asahi and Tanaka. Lee felt every muscle in his body snap to attention as his brain began analyzing their every move and calculating the best possible escape rout. He forced a false aura of calm around him, an innocent, confused look flitting across his face.

"Yes Daichi-san? Can I help you?" His voice was light, tinged with just the right amount of worry.

"We need to talk." The response Lee got in return was curt, and Daichi clearly wasn't buying what Lee was laying down. He shrugged.

"Of course. But let us talk in the locker room. I'm due for an appointment soon, and should really get my stuff ready." He said, smiling airily as he brushed past them on his way to the locker room. Tanaka, however, wasn't having it. He spun, grabbing Lee's forearm and yanking him back, popping his shoulder in the process. The Alpha slammed him against the wall, snarling, hands dangerously close to his neck. The Delta pulled the "I'm-a-weak-Omega-please-don't-hurt-me" move. A pitiful whimper escaped his mouth, eyes clenched shut as he bit his lip, shaking slightly in response to Tanaka's heightened Alpha scent. Sugawara, being the kind boy he was, pulled Tanaka away, scolding him with a glare. Lee was huddled into himself slightly, shivering softly as he looked at the head Omega gratefully, yet not  without a touch of fear and loads of confusion.

"W-what is this a-about?" Lee asked, his voice wavering and high pitched.

"We think you may have had something to do with Nishinoya's disappearance. We went to his house earlier, but his mother said he left for school the same time as always." The grey haired setter calmly explained. Lee gave them all an exasperated look, his back pressed against the wall and his mind spinning.

" _So he **has** been kidnapped." _He thought. Quickly, he came up with a response. "J-just for the record, I live a good 15 minutes past Hinata's house. _By car._ And I _run_ home. T-there is no way I could have done this!" He said defensively, adding something after second though. "I walked home with Hinata yesterday. That's how I know where he lives. J-just so you don't get the wrong idea." He snapped at the last sentence, glaring at them, but more specifically, Daichi. "I'm no stalker, and I'm certainly not one to do anything to my teammates." He said, shaking slightly as he got to his feet. "Now can I go? Are you all satisfied?" The four looked at each other, before Daichi nodded.

"Yes."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry this has happened, but I really don't know anything about it." That wasn't a complete lie, he thought as he bustled out the door. Now the appointment was a lie. He hurried down the road to the hotel he was staying at, deep in thought. Suddenly, his thought process was cut off as he felt a strange presence behind him. He narrowed his eyes, but didn't yet turn around. He continued walking as normally as possible, trying to catch his pursuers reflection in passing windows. He caught glimpses of a large birthmark, and a bald head. That was all. But that was all he needed. He recognized this rouge Story Jumper. He was a dangerous one, and one of the first to escape. Lee swallowed hard, but steeled his nerves as he felt a sudden shift in the air, and dropped. An arm swished through his hair as he dropped, but that wasn't enough. The fingers clenched around the black locks, tugging upward, and ripping a cry of pain from Lee's lungs. A needle was jabbed into his neck and he felt the effects immediately. While the drug wouldn't do as much as it did to everyone else, he still felt it. His knees buckled as he was pulled backwards by his hair, and he eventually stopped struggling, too weak to do anything. He saw a door to a black car opening, and his vision faded to black.


	7. Step 4: Don't Get Caught [Step 4: Failed]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spinning farther away from the story it was inspired and is partially based off of, but I'm posting this then seeing what the original author thinks. Please tell me if this is okay!

Cold. That was the first thing he noticed. It was cold. Gasping, his eyes shot open and he bolted upright, teeth chattering and throat burning.

 

_"Wow. How cliché."_

 

That was the first thought in his mind as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. Confusion settled in, followed by a sense of dread. Dark cement walls closed in around him, the only source of light coming from the narrow slots between the tiny barred window in the door. Lee jumped up, only to be pulled harshly back down by his wrists. Looking down, he noticed there was about two feet of chains connecting each wrist to the ground. He could feel his heart rate start to speed up, and he bit back a sob as he realized his entire upper half was stripped, and he was barefoot. His jacket was gone, so that meant his keys had been taken. His keys. The keys that lead back to his home; the keys that opened worlds of opportunity. His freedom had been stripped of him. The pain in his chest blossomed, and he bit his lip harshly, drawing hot blood to mix with the salty tears that dripped from his eyes. A clank from the door shocked the tears away, and his head snapped upright to meet piercing eyes. A snarl built on his lips as his frame shook with anger, and he glared back with a matching gaze. A low chuckle rumbled through the room,

 

"Story Jumper, eh? You must be the famous Lee Lux, rumored to be the best Jumper out there. Guess that rumor can be put to rest." The man said, a shit-eating smirk growing on his face. Before Lee could retaliate, the man grabbed his neck and yanked him forward, the chains snapping taut, the boy gasping for air through gritted teeth.

 

"Y-you.. pathetic ex-xcuse for a... J-Jumper..." Lee spat, rewarded by the man's hand tightening its grip. Lee mouth dropped open, eyes fluttering as he gasped violently for breath. Saliva dripped down his chin as his face was forced upward so his captor could look him in the eye.

 

"I'm making you a deal. Either get exposed and treated as a Delta, reduced to nothing but an experiment, or, work for me, and when all this is done, get your keys back. Which do you choose?" The man's deep voice somehow penetrated Lee's oxygen deprived brain. His body shook, more saliva spilling over his parted lips, and his eyes rolling back into his head. His lips and tongue tried to form some sort of coherent sentence, but only faint, strangled gasps came out. Sighing, the man let go, and Lee's limp body collapsed onto the concrete. Ragged coughs and wretches were the only sound in the room for a solid three minutes as Lee caught his breath.

 

"I need an answer. If you don't answer in the next five seconds, I'll choose. Five."

 

Lee swallowed, weighing his options. He knew what this man was after, seeing as it was mentioned in his job summary.

 

"Four."

 

His heart told him to not give him what he wanted.

 

"Three."

 

But his brain said that going along with him would be the best chance of survival and mission completion.

 

"Two."

 

He made his decision.

 

"On-"

 

"I'll go with you."

 

"Hm?" The man's brow arched, prompting the other to repeat.

 

"I said, I'll work for you." Lee said through gritted teeth, glaring at the ground.

 

"That's a good boy." The man reached forward and unlocked Lee's wrists, grabbing him harshly by the upper arm and dragging him into the glaring artificial lights. Lee hissed, squinting, but he managed to follow. He was brought to a nicer room, this one with a light, a bed, and a restroom. His combat boots lay in the corner, as if his captor had known he'd choose to work for him. The thought made him slightly sick.

 

"I'll come and get you when you're needed. Otherwise, you stay here till you've earned my trust."

 

Something cold and hard was snapped around his neck, two frigid prongs sticking into his skin. Shock collar. Is this guy serious?! Lee looked up with questioning eyes.

 

"Why a shock collar?"

 

"If you go anywhere you aren't supposed to while you're out, or you don't obey me, I will shock you."

 

Lee looped a finger under the black leather and tugged, only to receive a massive bolt of pain that spider webbed across his body. He fell to the ground, gasping and spasming. When the majority of the pain vanished, he realized the man was laughing. He glared up at him.

 

"What was that?!"

 

"I forgot to mention. Don't try and take it off, or it will shock you."

 

"And you didn't think to mention this earl-" He was cut off by another shock, leaving him trembling on the floor.

 

"I don't like that tone. You will respect me. Understood?" Lee whimpered and nodded feebly.

 

"Good boy." With that, the man left. Lee sat up, rubbing his neck. He crawled into the bathroom, and looked at his reflection, assessing the damage. A large, purple, hand shaped bruise was forming on his neck. Dried blood and saliva stained his chin and chest, sweat still glistening on his skin. He bit back a sob for the second time that day, running the tap and washing his face. He scrubbed his body clean with a towel, then rinsed it and set it aside to dry. He collapsed onto the bed, curling up and thinking about how it could have gone so wrong so fast. His eyelids flitted closed, and he was asleep.

 

 


End file.
